


三天三夜到三更半夜 1-2

by windmind



Category: FOG[电竞] - 漫漫何其多 | FOG[Diàn Jìng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō, 鱼食 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmind/pseuds/windmind
Summary: FOG 102章  代驾
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	三天三夜到三更半夜 1-2

三天三夜到三更半夜

102章

余邃的气息太近了，时洛手指微微战栗，他有点想躲，但心里最大的疑团还在，还是要继续问的，时洛尽力让自己语调平稳些，哑声道：“那……你做了吗？”  
余邃道：“没有。”  
“虽然你醉了以后特别甜，几乎是……什么都答应。”余邃握着时洛的手，在时洛耳边声音很低，“但头一次……总不能光顾着我自己开心吧。”  
余邃同时洛十指相扣，低声道：“再说我也有信心……就是没醉，也能让你像醉了一样乖。”

第一天 2:00pm

“东西一星期前已经买好了，假期是一个月前就准备好的。”余邃低头在时洛唇上亲了下，低声道，“三天呢，不急，慢慢来……”

时洛看着余邃从裤子口袋里摸出来避孕套和润滑液 ，脸上跟烧了一样，整个人都不知所措了，余邃好像察觉到了自家小男友的害羞直接抓住小男朋友的手将他压倒在床上。“洛洛？ 你昨天说做了你就乖了，现在乖不乖呢？”时洛妄图把自己的脸埋进枕头里，不去看也不回答余邃，“洛洛？”余邃轻笑一声，含蓄地等着时洛的许可。时洛轻轻的“嗯”了一声，放松身体，让余邃任意施为。

余邃轻轻亲吻着他的小男友，细碎的吻落在额头，眼睑，鼻梁，最后吻住时洛的嘴唇，用舌头描绘时洛的唇线，逐渐加深力度撬开时洛的齿关邀请时洛与他交缠共舞。一吻结束，时洛不住喘息，余邃凑到他耳边说，“时神，记得呼吸啊”，然后手上用力把时洛拉起身环在怀里，脱掉他身上的T恤。看了眼还在茫然状态中的时洛，余邃挑起嘴角笑了一下，心想，自己的小男友真可爱，然后再一次吻了上去，在时洛的脖颈处留下吻痕，手摸过时洛的肩颈抚上时洛胸口的两点红缨，轻轻揉捻那两个小点，随着余邃的动作，时洛有点受不了了，他的手无力推上余邃的肩头“余邃，不要…..那里…" 余邃用牙磨了磨时洛胸口的两粒乳头，才抬起头再凑到时洛耳边，”洛洛，不要什么？”时洛最受不了余邃这样在他耳边说话，似乎余邃的声线也能点燃他的情欲一般，时洛再度瑟缩了一下，想要避开余邃在他耳边灼热的呼吸，而余邃却没放过他继续追问“嗯？ 洛洛？”余邃感觉到他身下时洛的身体抖了抖，“不要…弄我胸”，听到这个回答余邃嗤笑了一声，“洛洛不舒服吗？”仿佛是为了证明没有不舒服一样，余邃又低下头去开始对时洛的乳头又舔又咬了起来，这次他满意的听到了时洛的没压抑住的短促惊叫“啊！”仿佛满足于得到了时洛回应的余邃感叹到，“洛洛，你怎么这么甜呢？”余邃在时洛唇上亲了一下，再度埋头在时洛身上啃咬亲吻，同时余邃手也没闲着，他伸手解开时洛的裤子爱抚他的性器，时洛在余邃握住玉茎那一刻身体弹了一下，时洛有些臊的慌，用胳膊遮住了眼睛，任由余邃在他下身动作，看到时洛的反应余邃不由得笑出了声，“洛洛，你真可爱“，时洛仿佛自暴自弃一般尝试把自己埋进枕头和胳膊里，嘴里不住发出细碎的喘息。

余邃摸出润滑液挤在手上，手指伸进甬道一点一点开拓，湿湿热热的肠道在余邃进入的一开始就缠上了他，余邃很有耐性从一根根加入手指在开拓的同时也找寻着时洛的敏感点。时洛觉得很难耐，余邃进出的手指并不会让他觉得疼痛但是有种说不出的异样，身体从内部被人打开的感觉不管他怎样想去忽视都还是有一种不安，但想到那是余邃，他又有点满足感，身下的手指从一根增加到两根再到三根，进进出出中带着润滑液带了点水液拍打般的声音让时洛更加羞耻。余邃的手指一点点按过包裹他的热情肠壁，在某一点上细细安抚后用力按了下去，“队长…不要…啊！”，余邃恶劣的笑了下，“洛洛，还叫队长呢？”手上动作却没停，三指在穴道里进出，开合，按压，“洛洛该叫我什么？”被身下传来的快感和异样逼疯的时洛头脑一片空白，“哥…受不了了”

在赛场上日天日地的队霸在床上乖的不行，余邃让他怎样就乖乖的随着他的心意动作，”洛洛“，余邃在时洛的耳边轻轻的吐字，呼出的热气痒痒的打在时洛耳朵上，让时洛不由得瑟缩了一下往旁边躲去，正好把他自己埋进了余邃的怀里，”洛洛，自己抱着腿好不好？“时洛轻轻的”嗯“了一声，顺着余邃的动作把双腿分开抱在身体两侧，露出的穴口更方便余邃动作。余邃给自己戴上保险套，性器微微擦过穴口在那秘穴的入口处磨蹭了几下引起时洛的惊喘， 在进入之前，余邃抵着时洛的额头，喊了他一声，”洛洛，看着我“，时洛睁开眼睛，落在了余邃黝黑的瞳孔里，在余邃的眼睛里看见他满的要溢出来的深情，余邃盯着他，说，”洛洛，你是我的了“， 同时，一个顶腰将自己埋入时洛的身体里。  
在进入时洛的那一刹那，余邃觉得自己过去那几年的焦躁不安都尘埃落定。

时洛觉得自己全身都软了，好像融化在热水里一般，余邃掐住了他的腰微微抬起，从这个角度余邃进的更深，在几个大开大合的冲撞以后，时洛发出一点难耐的呻吟“太…啊…”只是刚刚冒出一点气音就被余邃一个深顶给扰乱，时洛的思绪又散落开来，他刚刚想说什么？太深了，太快了？还是别的什么，他已经想不起来了，他的心绪完全被余邃占据，不光是动作还有眼神，余邃盯着他，带着爱恋，执念还有占有欲，仿佛将过去分开的时光在此刻补上。

第一天 6pm 镜前

余邃从背后把时洛压在了穿衣镜上，拉起了他的右腿，再度挺腰进入那个温软的天堂。食髓知味的身体早已熟知如何讨好入侵者获得更多快感，从余邃性器一进入就开始热情的迎了上去  
余邃的手在时洛的大腿根处抚摸，把玩着他性器下的囊袋。  
“洛洛，看镜子”  
时洛被余邃抬起了下巴，视线直直撞进了自己的眼睛里  
镜子里的那个自己，被余邃操到不住喘息，脸色微醺，脖子和胸前散落点点红痕，眼睛里氤氲着水雾似乎在祈求自己身后那个人再多一点再狠一点侵犯自己  
“队长…”  
时洛只来得及说出这两个字，就被余邃将他的右腿勾在不知从那拽来的转椅上  
身体也往后拉了一些，“洛洛，抬头”  
余邃坏心的咬着时洛的耳朵说话  
“你看，我在你的身体里”  
时洛被余邃吐出的热气弄得腿都软了，整个人都半挂在余邃身上，他后知后觉理解了余邃的话，瞬时感觉一阵酸麻从脊髓里蔓延，阴茎更加挺翘，从马眼处溢出透明的液体  
余邃一看时洛的反应，笑了，咬着他的耳朵说，“时神，这样就受不了了？时间还长着呢”  
“队长，我想射了”  
“时神，这么快了不行了？忍一忍，射多了对身体不好”

“队长，我站不住了”  
余邃勾过转椅，抱着时洛坐在椅子上  
面对镜子，双腿大开，从镜子里清楚的看到每一次抽插动作  
余邃脸贴着时洛脖颈，亲吻着时洛的脸，肩膀和脖子  
时洛羞耻的不行，闭上眼睛却觉得感受更加明显  
余邃还在他耳边轻轻的跟他说，“洛洛，你夹得好紧，里面好湿好热，洛洛，是不是很舒服？”  
时洛整个人都在控制不住的颤抖   
“呜…不要了…受不了了”  
余邃听到后，却变本加厉的加快了他的动作  
他感觉到肠壁在他每一次的动作中恋恋不舍的纠缠和退开  
时洛随着他的动作轻轻发颤

余邃觉得坐着不太方便动作，于是也不抽出性器，直接抱起时洛把他放在了长毛地毯上  
动作的变化让他的硬物在柔软的肠壁里画了个圈，时洛被刺激的不行，呻吟婉转，”啊~“

时洛跪在地上，余邃从他腿中间分开他的双腿，拉起他的上身将他固定在镜前，再次开始动作，这个姿势让时洛整个人的重量都落在身后结合那处，让余邃进的很深，也让时洛无法逃脱余邃给的快感  
时洛有些受不了了，“队长，你怎么还不射”  
“洛洛里面太舒服了，不想出来，怎么办？”时洛听了以后，用力收紧了一下，妄图以这样的方式让余邃缴械，却没料到这样的刺激让余邃的攻势更加猛烈  
“呜 … 真的受不了”时洛呜咽出来  
余邃虽然还想继续，但也知道时洛应该是真的累了，于是安抚一般的亲吻了一下时洛便继续动作了起来

余邃加速抽插，却也伸手握住时洛的性器根部，时洛想要射精的冲动就此被扼制住，他想要伸手推开余邃，却被余邃刻意顶在敏感处的快感弄的无力  
时洛只好喘息着求他，“哥，让我射”  
余邃却不为所动，“洛洛，忍一下，跟我一起”  
余邃在几个深顶后，放开了手  
时洛射在了镜子上  
“洛洛，看镜子”  
镜子上有一朵淫糜的白花


End file.
